1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy treatment instrument that generates treatment energy from electric energy so as to perform treatment using the generated treatment energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-68537 discloses an energy treatment instrument in which electric energy from a battery is converted into electric energy that generates ultrasonic vibration in a driving circuit that is a treatment energy generator, and the electric energy converted in the driving circuit is supplied to an ultrasonic transducer to thereby generate ultrasonic vibration. In this energy treatment instrument, ultrasonic vibration generated in the ultrasonic transducer is transmitted as treatment energy to an end effector, and the end effector performs treatment using the ultrasonic vibration. Furthermore, in the energy treatment instrument, an electric power generator to convert a rotational movement of a rotary handle into electric energy is provided, and the electric energy generated in the electric power generator is stored in a battery.